granthrowfandomcom-20200213-history
Corvina
NUMBER (64) Owner: Teza (Admin) Name: Corvina Origin: Latin Pronunciation: Core-Vee-Nah Age: 12 Years Birthdate: January 12th, 2019 Upload Date: April 12th, 2019 Gender: Female Gender ID: Female Status: Single Sexuality: Bisexual Parents: N/A (myo, same mother as Silbereisen) Cubs: Imanu (adopted) Personality: Corvina is a very shy girl who hates confrontation. She can and will go months without saying a word to any gran, no matter her relationship with them. She allows everyone to walk all over her to avoid confrontation, tending to hide in the bushes of whatever territory she's in at the time. When able to come out of her shell, however, she has no filter. Under the right circumstances, you can't get her to shut up. Biography: Corvina's beginning few years was not very kind to her. Her father took her from her mother and brother as soon as she was old enough to live without her mother's milk, literally carrying her off from her best friend; her older brother. Not too long after that, she was forced to breed with him, without having ever gone into heat before. She begged her stepmother to help her, but the other female sat there and watched, causing Corvina to lose faith in every other gran. The first chance she got, Corvina escaped, running in the only direction she knew. She met back up with her brother and mother, eventually remembering their kindness toward her and opening up to them about what had happened. However, it took many many years for her to be able to speak to either of them without stuttering. After explaining the situation, Silbereisen had disappeared, making Corvina begin to worry about her older brother. When he came home, he was rather beat up, bloody and he seemed a little different. Though, with his return, he gave her the news that her father was dead. After that Corvina was tied to Silbereisen's hip and couldn't bear being away from him for too long without finding herself shaking or trying to hide. That was until she met Amirah. Corvina had made the mistake of not watching where she was walking after a strong rainstorm. Her paw stepped on the edge of a small cliff, causing the mud and much to crumble beneath her weight and dragging her down with it, breaking her leg, worrying Silbereisen. As soon as her brother got her out of the mud, a gray spotted female came about, promising she could heal Corvina's broken leg. Amirah stayed with Corvina and Silbereisen until Corvina's leg was healed, their friendship growing to sisterhood in that time. Corvina then joined Amirah in the founding of Al'Shifa, having Amirah teach her the healing arts. Years after the founding of Al'Shifa, Amirah returned from the Ama Pack's territory with a small bundle of black fur dawning a mask with the antlers of Sylvanus. Imanu was his name, and Corvina took him in as well, raising him just as well as she did for Amirah. Stats: C Total: 12 Strength: 1 Resilience: 1 Wisdom: 6 Charisma: 3 Dexterity: 1 Traits: Ears: C Fangs: C Tail: C Size: C Eyes: C